


Nighttime

by silencedancer



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarecrow sits waiting in a playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Playground. Rhyme used is "Sing a Song of Sixpence".

In the middle of the night, long after all the children have fallen asleep, there was a lone figure sitting on a swing in one of Gotham's many playgrounds. It was an odd figure, one that wore a bent, pointed hat and was far too tall and skinny.

If you listened closely, you would hear him saying, "Four and twenty blackbirds, baked in a pie…," in a sing-song voice as he swung back and forth. He looked up to the sky and watched for something.

A large crow landed by him and he turned to it, smiling under his mask.


End file.
